


My Angel

by kiorra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiorra/pseuds/kiorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugioh characters face a battle with a creature no one has ever seen before and Joey's life completely changes! WARNING Yaoi pairings, Gender bending in later chapters. Pairings include Seto X Joey, Yami X Yugi, and Ryou X Bakura. This is technically shounen-ai, not Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, the day that most high school students dread, and Joey Wheeler, was no exception to this. Joey had a not- so-ceremonial way of waking up; it would be quite comical if one should ever see him wake up too, Yugi Mutou, being Joey’s best friend, had this pleasure anytime Joey spent the night at his grandpa’s game shop. And Monday was the funniest time of all the days of the week to wake Joey up.

“Joooeey…” Yugi cooed.

“Hrmmmm…” Joey groaned; he did NOT want to wake up right now.

“Joey, you need to wake up, today is Monday and we have school.” Yugi explained.

“Noooo… don’ wanna go t’ school…” Joey spoke in a groggy voice.

“If you don’t get up, you won’t be able to eat breakfast.” Yugi said.

That did the trick, Joey was up and out of the bed fast like lightning, and it scared Yugi nearly half to death, but that’s what made it funny, his blonde friend didn’t know what he was in for when he went down stairs.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Joey screeched in anger. Yugi laughed and went down stairs to meet a very upset friend.

“Where’s da food?” Joey questioned.

“If you wouldn’t have left so fast, I would’ve been able to tell you the rest.” Yugi giggled. “Gramps had to leave to pick up a delivery. So, we’re the only ones here.”

“Oh…well since, gramps ain’t here, den I guess I’ll make breakfast.” Joey said with a smile. He loved to cook, and he was happy to know that his friend very much enjoyed his cooking as well, made him feel good inside knowing that someone thought he was a decent chef.

“Really?” Yugi asked surprised, but after a nod came from the blonde he became excited “Awesome! I get to start my day with Joey’s delicious food!!”

Joey chuckled. “Hey, calm down ok, I love da fact dat ya love my food an all, but ya need to chill Yug’.”

“Ok Joey.” Yugi replied happily.

~30 minutes later~

“OH MY GOD!” Yugi exclaimed. There was, on his kitchen table, soft fluffy homemade biscuits with sausage burgers wrapped in crispy bacon with cheese in the middle making a breakfast sandwich, along with sunny-side up eggs, warm pancakes smothered in maple syrup, a glass of homemade orange juice and to top it all off there was a small bowl of mixed fruits. Yugi sat down and took a bite of the sandwich first and it tasted amazing to him, so many flavors combining! There were the fluffy biscuits, tender sausage, crispy bacon, and liquid cheese, this was heaven. Then Yugi took a bite out of his eggs, they were just eggs but MAN did Joey know how to season them for a perfect blend. Now on to the pancakes, the syrup had made the pancakes sweet but Yugi was pretty sure he could eat the pancakes without anything on them, they were so delicious. 

“I have died and gone to heaven from your cooking, I thank you Joey for this delectable meal.” Yugi said appreciatively.

“Yeah yeah, just finish your food so; we won’t be late for school.” Joey smiled. Yugi stopped eating and looked at Joey with wide-eyes, a sudden realization flashed in front of him.

“Oh crap!!” Yugi squeaked.

“What is it Yug’?” Joey asked in concern.

“I forgot to get Yami up.” Yugi said sheepishly before running upstairs to wake his companion. Joey laughed, then went ahead and made a plate for Yami and put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on, cleaned the place up a bit and when he was done, Yami was finally down stairs in his Domino High uniform with Yugi trailing behind him like a little kid. Yami came in, sat down, and reached for his food, but when he took a bite, his eyes shot open in disbelief. 

Yami swallowed his food and asked, “Who made this? I know it wasn’t gramps because he can’t make food like this. Was you, Yugi?” Yugi shook his head and pointed at Joey. “You made this Joey?”  
“Yeah, do ya like it?” Joey remembered this is the first time Yami has ever tasted his food before so of course he would be shocked.

“Like it, hell no, I fucking LOVE it. It’s delicious!” Yami said in delight.

“Yami, you know how I feel about cussing.” Yugi complained.

“Sorry Yugi.” Yami apologized.

“You’re forgiven.” Yugi replied back.

Joey was watching this whole thing play out, and he thought it was quite endearing, cute, and loving. After breakfast, the trio all left for school, talking about pointless topics, and on the way they met up with their other friends, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, and Anzu. They all got to the school when they saw a familiar sleek black limo pull up in front of the school. The man who stepped out was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., and the youngest billionaire to the record. Also, unbeknownst to Joey’s friends, he had a crush on the handsome CEO though he knew that Kaiba would NEVER feel the same way with him. Even though Kaiba did tease him to no end with dog names and kept stating how pathetic he was, although it did make him mad, he felt special that he was the only one to receive a lot of attention from the stoic man.

“Mutt.” Kaiba said in a demeaning tone.

“I am NOT a fucking dog, Kaiba!” Joey yelled angrily, hey, he may have a crush on Kaiba but that didn’t mean he could demean him like that and get away with it. Kaiba smirked and it made Joey even more pissed off.

“I beg to differ; you follow your friends like long lost puppy and your stupidity ranks of that of a dog.” Kaiba countered. Joey growled at him, which in turn, only made him smirk more, seeing as he won the argument yet again, Kaiba then left and headed in the building.

“Hey, don’t let that Kaiba get to you, he gets satisfaction from seeing you pissed.” Tristan said. It was true; Kaiba was a man who was slightly sadistic.

“He jus’ makes me mad at how he dinks he’s so much greater dan me.” Joey stated irritably.

“I could challenge him to a duel and beat him if you want.” Yami inquired.

“Na, dat’s ok, Yami. By da way, why don’ ya tell our friends what ya ate dis mornin’?” Joey asked. Yami’s eyes lit up with excitement, he turned around and started explaining what Joey had made for breakfast and at how wonderful it was. Everyone giggled at Yami’s opinion on Joey’s cooking, everyone besides Bakura knew how well Joey could cook and have tried his food before.

“Hey Joey,” Bakura called.

“Yeah?” Joey questioned.

“Since, I’m the only one who hasn’t tasted your cooking, will you make something for me?” Bakura asked hopefully.

“Sure!” Joey laughed, this was the first time Bakura has ever requested something from him and nicely too. The gang all went inside and separated for their classes. Joey’s first period was Math, also he had it with none other than Seto Kaiba. Joey walked in the class and casually sat down in his assigned seat which was right next to his crush, Kaiba. Not only that but every class, except for Gym, he had with Kaiba, it was like his lady luck was showing him pity that he couldn’t be with Kaiba. 

~Bell rings for first period~

Their teacher, Mrs. Qule was a woman with a stern face that said, “Don’t try anything or else.” Kaiba wasn’t intimidated by her but he did respect her because as long as he did the work she gave him, he could do his work in her class, which was a fair deal in both Mrs. Qule and Kaiba’s mind. Joey wasn’t really good at math, or for that matter, he wasn’t really good at anything that didn’t involve art like science, history, math, computers, and (this was the only art Joey wasn’t good at) Language Arts, he just couldn’t grasp writing as an art, so he was never got any good at it. Things Joey is good at, cooking, dancing, singing, drawing, painting, playing the piano and violin (his sister was the only one who knew this and even asked him to play to her sometimes) creating songs, all sports, and he was also surprisingly good at financing his money (and he’s not very good at Math what kind of logic is that?). Obviously, Kaiba doesn’t know any of the things Joey is good at so he doesn’t see Joey with any talent at all, but to his dismay he found quite an attachment to the blonde duelist. He couldn’t help but feel delighted when he sees Joey smile, now Joey was no one really special status wise seeing as how he was poor, third rate duelist, and a person who seemed to have no talents what-so-ever, but to Kaiba Joey was the most wonderful person he has ever met, besides his brother of course. Though, Kaiba was very sure that Joey didn’t like him to ANY extent. 

~Bell rings for the end of first period~

Everyone gets up, packs their things and leave’s for their next class. Since, Kaiba and Joey have all the same classes except for 7th period, they both left in the same direction, Kaiba up front and Joey way behind, he did not want to deal with Kaiba arguing with him. He had a headache, he really hated math. LA was a long and boring lecture on the works of William Shakespeare. History was also uneventful and Joey slept in that class. Health just plainly disturbed him, the lesson was on bodily functions like the liver, stomach, brain, but the worst part was the when their teacher described the intestines, so Joey couldn’t fall asleep. Joey now, had lunch, despite him being grossed out from his last class, he still ate everything on his plate and all the food that was given to him by his friends and at an inhumanly rate as well. That was the one thing that disturbed Kaiba, Joey’s ability to eat so fast that if one didn’t know any better they would think there wasn’t any food on the tray in the first place.

“Dear lord Joey.” Anzu commented surprisingly.

“What?” Joey questioned.

“How can you eat so much, so fast, and not feel sick?” she asked baffling. 

“It’s one of my many talents!” he smiled. Everyone laughed except Anzu, she just shook her head and smiled at her friend. 

Kaiba from across the cafeteria witnessed this exchange between Joey and his friends. ‘What other talents do you have puppy?’ Kaiba thought. ‘Wait! Did I just call Joey ‘puppy’? Well I guess he does resemble more of a puppy than just a ‘mutt’ seeing as how adorable… Did I just THINK that, I don’t find him adorable do I?’ he questioned. Then he looked up and saw Joey smile lovingly toward his friends. ‘Yep, I do find my puppy adorable’ answering his own question, then he thought about it what his conclusion said. ‘I just said ‘my puppy’ Joey isn’t mine though, I’d like for him to be, but it will never happen.’ Kaiba became sad by his thoughts, but he didn’t show it. After lunch was over, you could hear students moan and groan about not wanting to go to their next class, Joey was no exception, he didn’t want to go to his next class either but he had too just like everyone else. Kaiba on the other looked forward to his class, computers. Now, everyone would think that Kaiba thought being put in a minor computer learning class, as an insult, but it was quite the contrary; he loved that class because his teacher knew he understood everything and more about computers than him, so he put an A on his grade and let him do whatever pleases as long as it involved a computer whether it be the school’s computers or his own that he brings with him to school. Kaiba spends the whole time getting Kaiba Corp. business done and he finishes a lot within the period. Next period was Advisory/Home room this period also pleased Kaiba because his teacher also allowed him get even more work done. 7th period was the only class that the two didn’t share, now Kaiba couldn’t complain since he had every other class with Joey. He also liked his next class, French, he already knew French fluently so his teacher also let him do as he pleases. 

“Ready, set, GO!” Mr. Heartling, Joey’s gym teacher, shouted. The class was now doing cardiovascular, meaning a LOT of running. Joey loved to run it made him feel great with the wind in his hair, his heart pumping, and his muscles in his legs tightening as he ran down the track, passing everyone at high speeds. His coach watched in amazement as Joey whizzed past him. 

“You never cease to surprise me Mr. Wheeler.” Mr. Heartling chuckled.

“Huh?” Joey asked confused.

“First, I learn that you can stretch your body in ways no normal kid your age can do. Second, I learn that you can do ANY sport without any real effort. And last of all, you can run a mile in 6 minutes!” Mr. Heartling exclaimed happily. “You are the best student I have ever had, you never complained about what was given to you, you asked questions when you were confused about something, and you listened to the instructions that I gave to you. You just made me the happiest Gym teacher in the world to have you as my student.”

“Thank you Mr. Heartling! The pleasure was all mine, I really did enjoy Gym.” Joey thanked. Mr. Heartling smiled. Then it was time for the last class of the day, Psychology. Both Kaiba and Joey hated this class, it was really boring and you couldn’t fall sleep or else the teacher would bang his meter stick to get you to wake up he did this Kaiba once when he fell asleep one day and Mr. Scott literally went up to him and *BANG* Kaiba woke up startled and a little frightened, and no one even dared to fall asleep in his class ever again. It seemed like forever for the bell to ring, but when it did, students ran out their classrooms and headed home.

“Joey!” Yugi called. Joey ran up to him and their friends and smiled.

“We’re going to Yugi’s house for a bit and then we’ll be going to the arcade, do you want to come?” Anzu asked knowing the answer.

“Of course!” Joey answered enthusiastically. Everyone then came to Yugi house and helped Yugi’s grandpa with the shop.

“Say Joey how about you making us some dinner?” Bakura suggested.

“Sure as long as gramps doesn’t mind.” Joey said.

“As long as you don’t burn the kitchen down, I’m fine with it.” Yugi’s grandpa joked.

“I won’ ya have nothin’ to worry about.” Joey laughed. Joey then proceeded to the kitchen and started making dinner for everyone.

~Hour and a half later~

"Dinner’s ready, everyone!” Joey called. Everyone rushed into the kitchen and what they saw amazed them, there was BBQ pork tenderloin, roasted chicken with roasted garlic parsley, curried noodles, shrimp stir-fry, roasted green beans, honey glazed carrots, mashed sweet potatoes, sliced apples, and Jell-O salad. “Well, ain’t ya gonna come in and eat?” Joey joked. Everyone then began eating at once, loving every bite, and savoring each flavor in great delight. After dinner, everyone helped clean the kitchen, even Bakura helped by drying the dishes off. Soon, the gang left for the arcade and since they all just ate, there was no need to spend their money on food and drinks. After about 2 hours of playing games, they all decided it’s time for all of them to go to their respected homes. Home was the one place that Joey will never talk about. He was both embarrassed and scared of his home which shouldn’t even be called ‘home’. A ‘home’ is a place where a person can feel at ease and be comfortable; it was the exact opposite for Joey. Joey’s father was a drunkard and sometimes when he’s drunk he beats Joey constantly, yells at him saying it was his fault that Joey’s mom left with Serenity his sister, and treats him like a slave, makes Joey cook, clean, gets him bottles of beer, and even steals money from Joey to go gambling at casinos. Joey has a hard time with the bills but he manages with the spare jobs he has and his secret money stash that’s under the floor boards of his bedroom closet. Joey has over $3,000 in his money stash from saving 70% of his pay at each of his jobs for 3 years. So one would think Joey wouldn’t have a hard time with the bills because he has over $3,000 to spare right? No, he’s saving it for culinary college to become a chef, his dream job. Joey walked up to his door, fumbled with his keys, unlocked the door and went inside. Joey was prepared to get yelled at when he noticed that his father was fast asleep on the couch. “Phew.” Joey sighed in relief. He walked through the living room and picked up the empty beer bottles and other trash and threw them away. He then walked in his room, shut and locked his door, laid down on his bed and went to sleep.


	2. My Angel

~Tuesday morning~

“BEEP *pause* BEEP” wailed Joey’s alarm clock. Joey’s eyes opened slightly and he groaned. 

“BEEP *pause* BEEP” alarm clock kept wailing at him to get up.

“Alright, I’m up…” Joey groaned and turned his alarm off. He got up, put on his school clothes put his backpack on, unlocked his window, and left through the fire escape. It is 4:30 a.m. and just about time when his father would wake up and come crashing in his room to come beat the shit out of him. Joey sighed in relief that he got away this time, most time’s he’s not so lucky, lady luck was on his side and the day is turning out to be a good one. He was sure that today would turn out to be a good day for him.

“Good morning Joey!” his friends called.

“Mornin’, guys.” Joey yawned.

“Did you get any sleep last night, dude?” Tristan asked.

“I had a headache yesterday and it kinda of kept me from sleepin’.” Joey partially lied to his friends, it was true he had a headache the day before but he couldn’t tell them what really happened, and he didn’t want   
his friends to worry about him.

“Does your head still hurt?” Yugi asked in concern.

“A little but it’s much better than yesterday, nothin’ I can’t handle.” Joey stated.

“Alright.” Yugi replied. Though, Yugi still felt like there was more to it than that, but he didn’t pry any further. Soon, they were all at school, Joey was in his class talking with Yugi, and Kaiba had just entered when he saw something out the window, it looked like there was a storm outside but there was something else. He went over to the window and told Joey and Yugi to look outside. They did and they both gasped in surprise when seeing a portal like thing in the sky.

“What da hell is dat?” Joey asked surprised.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look like it’s a good thing.” Yugi said worriedly. Then, everyone left out of the school to see what was protruding in the sky. Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Anzu, Duke, Ryou, and Bakura all rushed to the front of the crowd of students, basically Bakura just shoved everyone out of the way and everyone else followed behind with apologies to those who have been ‘physically’ removed from their original places. Once, they reached the front, they stood in shock and amazement. There, in the sky, was a woman who held a demonic like sword in her right hand and a shiny angelic staff in her left hand, her outfit was interesting as well. On her head there was a white gold crown with a big red jewel in the middle of it, she also had a necklace, white gold bracelets, and red anklets to match her crown. Her over all outfit contained silky black cloth strapped together by gold in swirly designs around her prominent breasts and her lower stomach, leaving her abdomen exposed. Her legs were clad in dark grey thigh high stockings with white silver colored, knee high, high heeled shoes. Her arms had golden bands that held black translucent swishy sleeves that seemed to flow around her when the wind blew. She had dark red velvet like eyes, long, shiny, beautiful black hair that went down to her mid thighs, with porcelain white skin. She was absolutely gorgeous, anyone who would see her, would think that, but there was something else about her that screamed she was dangerous.

“Well, well, it seems that I have caught a lot of attention.” She spoke in an observing like tone, but had a condescending hint laced in her voice. Joey was the only one who could hear it seeing as he had to deal with someone like Kaiba every day, Kaiba had always been one to hide strong emotions so when he would speak he would under line his tone with another emotion on top to hide it. The being looked around and it was as if she was looking for something or someone in particular. When she spotted the gang, she smiled deviously at them before ever so slowly descending her way down toward them.

“I don’t like the looks of this; she’s probably the most sinister looking person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Bakura said worriedly. Bakura went in front of Ryou in a protective stance. As did Yami with Yugi, and Anzu hid behind both Duke and Tristan, she was absolutely terrified of the woman; she didn’t even know why she felt scared. 

“Hello mortals my name is Negisa, and I am half breed mix between an angel and a demon.” Negisa introduced herself to the gang.

“Ok I’ve seen my fair share of weird things in my day, but she has to be freakiest of them all.” Yami stated confused. 

“Of course you haven’t you fool, in your world angels and demons don’t really exist realistically with powers like in my world.” Negisa explained. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions so she continued to explain. “In your world, angels and demons are created with your souls; or rather each and every human is either counted as an angel or a demon depending on the soul. And in my world all angels are girls while all the demons are males.”

“Ok so how would one know if they are an angel or a demon?” Yami questioned.

“That’s the thing YOU as a human wouldn’t know if you’re an angel or a demon only your soul would know which one you are and how intense, not your brain or any other organ in your body, your body is something physical and can be touched while a soul is not.” Negisa finished, getting irritated with the questions.

“So, what exactly are ya here for?” Joey intervened.

“I’m glad you asked that, my dear.” Negisa smirked. Joey’s eyes widened a bit in fear.

“You see, I’m here to take over your world and claim it as my own.” Negisa smiled sinisterly. Everyone’s eyes widened is both shock and fear. 

“There isn’t any way you’re going to take over our world!” Yami declared angrily.

“Oh and you think you’re going to be able to stop me by yourself?” Negisa questioned.

“Actually, no, the pharaoh isn’t going to battle you by himself, I’m going to help him.” A voice behind her said matter-of-factly everyone looks and sees both Yami Marik and Marik walking around Negisa and stood next to Yami. “Marik, I want you to go with the pharaoh’s friends and stay back, I don’t want you to get hurt, ok?” Yami Marik said.

“Ok.” Marik assured his yami and stood back, next to Ryou and Bakura.

“Alright, how about it then pharaoh? Priest?” Yami Marik asked in an amusing tone. ‘Priest’ was the name given to Kaiba because in his past life he was known as ‘Seth, first priest of the pharaoh Atem’.

“Ready if you are.” Yami stated.

“Same with me.” Kaiba said.

“Alright then, pharaoh, priest, get ready to duel for your lives.” Yami Marik said with a grin. Yami and Kaiba nodded and got their duel disks ready but this time there were no life points involved because this was a literal battle to the death. The only way you lose is if you die, and the only way you win is if your opponent dies. Either way someone’s going to die.

“HA! You three mortals against me, a cross between of that of a demon and an angel, you three have no chance, you might as well give up now and die!” Negisa laughed maniacally. “But, if you insist, I’ll battle you, this I can see, is going to be very amusing.” Negisa smirked.

“You’re right it is going to be amusing, but for us not you.” Yami smiled an evil grin at her.

“I think I’ll start with you.” Negisa decided. “You have a soul that leans toward the angel side so I’m going to use my demonic sword to kill you.” Negisa raises her sword, says a chant and it glows a sickly color of red and green mixed and then she blast down her power to Yami. Yami uses his Dark Magician to attack the force to stop it but alas it was too strong. The demonic blast destroyed the Dark Magician and sends Yami flying in the air. Yami lands on his back and has the wind knocked out of him, but he is still alive.

“You wench.” Yami gasped for air.

“I’m surprised you actually lived after such a blow, I’m impressed.” Negisa commented.

“I don’t want your compliments.” Yami stated, biting his lip from the pain in his chest. Yami tried to get up but he couldn’t lift his body up so he just fell to ground again.

 

“Yami!” Yugi cried. Yugi ran up to Yami and bent down and helped Yami sit up. “Yami, are you ok?” Yugi asked worried.

“I’m fine Yugi you don’t need to worry about me.” Yami reassured.

“I absolutely need to worry! You just got blown away and you can’t pick yourself up!” Yugi exclaimed.

“Aww, what a cute sight, who’s you little friend Yami.” Negisa said Yami’s name with malice.

“None of you damn business; your only concern is between Kaiba, Yami Marik, and me.” Yami said protectively.  
Negisa looks at Yugi and smirks, “Ah, his soul has leaned very far on the angel side, but its weak, his soul is fragile because he lets anyone and everyone in his heart without a second thought and most of the people he has let in has either hurt him on purpose or just left leaving him all alone.”

“How did you…” Yugi trailed off. Yami looked at his companion with concerned eyes ‘Who would hurt Yugi? Yugi is kind and sweet, he would never harm a soul even if his life depended on it, so why would anyone want to hurt him?’ Yami thought.

“Hey pharaoh, can you get up?” Yami Marik asked.

 

“Not right now no.” Yami stated plainly.

“Well then I guess it me and the priest against her then.” Yami Marik sighed.

“Your soul has leaned toward the demonic side but really your soul is confused as to what it wants to be. You are at heart a kind person but with the brain of a maniac your soul has decided to lean on that side damn.” Negisa cussed.

“What?” Yami Marik asked.

“This means that you won’t die if I blow you away with either my sword or my staff!” Negisa complained. Then she looked towards Kaiba and her eyes widened upon seeing his soul. “You…” she pointed at Kaiba. Everyone looked at Kaiba then Negisa then back at Kaiba with confused faces. “Your soul is the perfect soul of that of a demon!” she exclaimed in delight and then she laughed.

“What’s so damn funny?” Kaiba asked in a stern tone.

“I just found it funny that I was able to find your soul so quickly. And since your soul is a perfect demon soul I can KILL you!!” she screamed in pleasure of the thought that at least ONE of three can be easily killed off.

“And how are you going to kill me?” Kaiba inquired.

“With my angelic staff, of course!” Negisa smiled at him with the most sadistic smile he has ever seen. But Kaiba would not be fazed through that easily, sure her wicked smile unnerved him, but he wouldn’t allow her the pleasure to see him show it.

“HA! I’d like to see you try, you WENCH!” Kaiba yelled furiously. She stared deviously at him, then took her staff and swirled it around in the air. Soon enough there was a pure white ball of energy right above the   
staff. Kaiba called his three blue-eyes white dragons to protect himself. Negisa anticipated this.

“First, I’ll destroy those pathetic dragons of yours!” she swung her sword and slashed straight through the blue-eyes, destroying them, “Now, I’ll kill you!!” she swayed her staff toward Kaiba and the white blast shot down to Kaiba.

“What the..!” Kaiba started, but didn’t get to finish because in the next second he was on the pavement, someone had pushed him down. Kaiba looked up and saw Joey in front of him with his arms out, and then before he could say a word, Joey was hit with the blast, causing a HUGE white wave of energy to swirl everywhere around Joey. Everyone was shocked, especially Kaiba. Joey saved Kaiba from being hit by Negisa’s blast, Joey, he who thought that Joey hated, was saved by Joey. 

“WHAT?!” Negisa exclaimed angrily. “What the hell happened?!” she looked in to the white light, “No,” she said devastated. “it can’t be.” She looked again to be sure of herself and it was true. “Dammit, I not only didn’t hit the demonic soul but I hit the angelic one instead!”

“What?” everyone said in unison.

“Your friend in there is the pure angelic soul, and I just hit him with the power of my staff.” She grinned her teeth. She looked at the group and saw they had confused expressions so she continued to explain, 

“When I use my staff, I am using the power of an angel, meaning when I shoot at a someone demonic they get destroyed but if I use it on someone angelic then said person would increase their angelic abilities.”  
Yugi spoke first, “So, since Joey has an angelic soul, angelic powers will increase?”

“Exactly.” She stated plainly. She then looked at her mistake and saw something else. “Well maybe I’m wrong; maybe I haven’t increased your friend’s powers.” She smiled.

“What?” Yami questioned.

“I didn’t use a lot of my staff’s power so the effect on him should be minimal.” She grinned evilly.

“So what exactly is going to happen to Joey?” Yugi asked in concern, “What would you count as minimal damage to someone?”

She smiled sweetly at him, “Well something physical will happen to him, not something to increase his abilities to any extent.”

“What will he look like after this?” Bakura inquired.

“His body will mostly likely turn into a body worthy of an angel.” She answered. Suddenly, all the power was absorbed by Joey’s body and he fell limp to the ground. Everyone look at him, There didn’t seem to be anything different about him, he still had his blonde mop of hair, tan skin, lean body, his school uniform still on, and he looked as if he were asleep. They looked up at her in dismay, “You idiots, the effects won’t start right away, that would kill him. Now, that I can’t take over your world I’m leaving to find a new one.” She combined the powers of her sword and her staff and created a portal.

“Wait a minute what do you mean?” Ryou asked.

“I mean exactly what I said, I can’t take over your world because now you have a true angel to protect you, I can’t face a full-fledged angel, I’ll lose.” She explained and then she went inside the portal was never seen again.

“Well that went well.” Yami Marik said sarcastically.

“It did compare to what could’ve happened.” Yami said.

“You do have a point, pharaoh.” He agreed. Then everyone looked at Joey on the ground.

“Um, guys what are we going to do about Joey?” Anzu intervened.

“We’ll take him to my house and wait of him to wake up.” Yugi said.

“Did any of you not hear what Negisa said?!” Marik questioned angrily.

“Marik, sweetheart, calm down.” Yami Marik said sweetly. 

Marik took a deep breath to calm him down a bit before speaking again, “Negisa said that the effects of her power won’t start right away, so we have no idea of when or what he’s going to turn into.

“Actually we know that he’ll have ‘a body worthy of an angel’ as Negisa said to us.” Ryou intervened.

“Well yeah but what does that even mean?” He countered.

“I don’t know, Marik.” He said honestly. 

Anzu was the one who figured it out. “Hey, everyone,” she called. Everyone turned their attention to her. “I think I know what Joey is going to turn into.”

“Really?” Ryou asked.

“Remember when Negisa first arrived here and told us about how in her world all the angels are girls and the demons are guys?” she questioned everyone. Eventually, they nodded in response. “Well, she also said that Joey will have the body worthy of an angel right?” everyone nodded again. “That’s it! Joey is going to turn into a woman!” she exclaimed. Soon every pair of eyes shone with realization and looked at Joey with apologetic faces, even Kaiba felt badly for the blonde duelist. Kaiba then walked up to Joey and picked him up off the ground gently lifting him in his arms. Everyone just stared in amazement and shock, Kaiba hated Joey and yet, there he was lifting him off the ground and waked toward Yugi.

“Your house correct?” Kaiba questioned Yugi. Yugi then nodded, “Since, I don’t remember the way to your house you’re going to have to lead me there.”

“Oh Ok.” Yugi got up and Bakura helped Yami to his feet and everyone headed to Yugi’s house. Once, there were there, Yugi showed Kaiba his room and told Kaiba to lay Joey on his bed. Kaiba did as he was told and he put Joey under the covers and tucked him in. Then both Yugi and Kaiba came down stairs. Yugi helped Bakura set Yami on the couch and Anzu got him a blanket. Then everything went silent. This was going to be a long night, and a very awkward one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

During the middle of the night Joey's body started to glow and the light shined throughout the area. Yugi and the others ran upstairs to see what was going on, when they opened the door, the light temporarily blinded them and warmth filled their bodies.

"Wha…" Yugi started, but then the light faded and soon the light disappeared all together. Everyone looked at the form in the bed, its body completely covered by a blanket. They looked at each other for a moment, deciding on what to do next.

Anzu was the first to speak, "I'll go look."

"What?" everyone questioned.

"If Joey is a girl, like I said, then it will be alright if I look since I'm a girl too." She stated calmly.

"And what if Joey is still a guy?" Yami asked.

"It still doesn't matter, if Joey is still a guy and naked, it's not going to bother me as much as it would if one of you guys saw Joey naked as a girl." She answered.

"If you say so, go right ahead." He pointed to Joey. She walked toward the bed and told everyone to turn around just in case. She lifted the blanket.

"Joey is a girl!" she gasped. Everyone had shocked expressions but they didn't turn around if Joey was indeed naked. "And I don't mean this in a gay way but Joey's HOT!" she exclaimed. She set the blanket on top of Joey and covered her with another, thicker blanket, the other blanket was way too thin and it was practically see-through. "Alright, you guys need to get out."

"What? Why?" Yugi asked confused.

"I'm going to measure her so I can buy her clothes since she is now a girl and none of her clothes will fit her anymore." She answered as she ushered them out of the room. She shut the door and sighed, 'This is going to be a shock when Joey wakes up and find's that he/she's naked.'

~downstairs of Yugi's grandpa's shop~

There was silence among them, no one even tried to speak; they were in utter shock at the situation. Yugi was sitting next to Yami in the love seat with a blank stare. Ryou and Bakura were sitting on the couch with distant looks, while Yami Marik sat at the end of the couch with Marik sitting on his lap. Kaiba was standing and leaning against a wall with a puzzled expression. Everyone thought the exact same thing 'What's going to happen now?' That question ran through everyone's minds again and again confusing them even more than before. Next thing they knew Anzu came down stairs with a determined look on her face and it was toward Kaiba.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked plainly, he didn't like her staring at him so intensly.

"You have to buy her new clothes." She smiled.

"And why do I 'have' to buy hi-her new clothes?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Because she saved your life, the least you can do is buy her new clothes since, her old one's won't fit her properly." She stated coolly. Kaiba thought about it for a moment and decided that really was the very least he could do after all Joey was no longer a guy anymore because of him.

"Fine." Kaiba said coldly. Anzu smiled at him, everyone else stared in shock of Kaiba's compliancy.

Anzu held out her hand, "Good, now, please give me your credit card." Kaiba stared down at her and scuffed; he held out his wallet, flipped it open and pulled out a golden colored credit card then handed it to her. She grinned at him then took the credit card. "Thank you!" She then put her shoes on and turned to everyone "Well what are you waiting for come on!" Everyone else was puzzled. "We are all going to the mall to go shopping for Joey!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Umm… Anzu it's six o' clock in the morning and we haven't even slept yet not to mention we have school today." Ryou complained he did NOT want to go shopping.

Anzu rolled her eyes "Stop your complaining, when we all get done with shopping we all can go home and sleep."

Yami intervened. "Anzu, we still have school."

"No we don't." she shook her head.

"Yes we do." Yugi said.

"Actually, Anzu's right, we don't have school today." Kaiba commented looking at his phone.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"I have Roland message me the meetings I have, school, and my schedule for that day. And he has sent me a message saying that I don't have school because of the commotion the day before." Kaiba answered.

"See, now let's get going everyone!" she beamed.

Bakura looked at her skeptically "You're really excited aren't you?"

She grinned, "About having another girl in the group? Yes I am! About going shopping? Even more so!" Bakura groaned, he had heard of the rumors about girls and shopping and it was terrifying thought, now he's going to go to see for himself firsthand how bad shopping with women can be.

~Hours later~

Everyone came back to Yugi's house, shopping bags in hold. And as soon as they were upstairs in Yugi's room they dropped the bags and sighed in relief. Joey stirred and everyone froze, "Guys get out of here, NOW!" Anzu whispered. Everyone then headed downstairs as quietly as they could as to not wake Joey up. Anzu then proceeded to look through the bags for an outfit for Joey to wear and put all the clothes in separate bags according to what type of clothing it was, organizing it. While she was doing this Joey cracked her eyes open, consciousness taking over. She looked around the room, recognizing it was Yugi's room as it had Duel monster poster's everywhere mixed with photos of them and their friends. He smiled, and then everything that happened crashed down on him and his eyes widened. He quickly sat up, he remembered Negisa, the blast, saving Kaiba and having the blast hit him instead and then everything became blank. "Hey, Joey how are you feeling?"Anzu asked concerned.

Joey looked at her curiously "I'm fine. What happened to-HOLY SHIT what happened to my VOICE?" Joey screamed.

"I need you to calm down Joey, so I can explain everything alright?" she soothed her freaked out friend.

Joey took a deep breath, calming down a bit "Ok, I've calmed down. What exactly happened after I was hit with Negisa's blast?" After Anzu explained everything that had happened Joey then let it all sink in. Joey had a look of understanding and then she smiled at Anzu. "So Kaiba let ya buy me new stuff wit' his credit card?"

"Yep! I bought you everything you're going to need from new clothes, accessories, jewelry, shoes, make-up, and hygienic things like hair products, deodorants, and body wash!" she squealed in delight.

"Thanks for everything Anzu." Joey thanked.

"No problem, now you're going to need to get dressed if you want to see everyone downstairs." Anzu pointed out. Joey looked down and saw she was completely naked and she blushed a bright shade of red at the sight of her new found body. Anzu smiled at her knowingly, she then handed her an outfit, "Here put these on and meet us downstairs Ok?"

"Yeah sure." Joey sheepishly smiled at her. Anzu walked out and closed the door, Joey then looked down at her 'outfit', and it contained a light blue dress that came down to her mid-thighs and tied around her neck in the back, she had white small heeled sandals that had ties like ballerina shoes that swirled around her calves and bowed just below the back of her knees. She also saw a matching headband, necklace, and silver bracelets and put them on. She then walked to the bathroom with the make-up kit and hair brush and looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped at what she saw. In the mirror she saw a beautiful woman with long golden hair, honey colored eyes that displayed shock and amazement, she also had firm big round breasts, slim curves, and wide hips. The woman wasn't skinny nor was she fat, she was in the middle, she had small hands and feet and the outfit she had on complimented her looks a great deal. Joey realized that the woman in the mirror was herself; she was that gorgeous woman, which is what she looked like now. And to her surprise she was happy with the way she looked. Joey then took out her headband and set it on counter and started to brush her hair, after that was done she put she headband back on, 'That looks much better.' She complimented herself. Then Joey opened the make-up kit and put one some foundation, blush, light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. After that she walked out the bathroom and headed downstairs. At the last step Anzu squealed in delight at her. Then everyone else saw Joey and their eyes shot open at the sight of the 'new' Joey.

"Wow Joey you look beautiful." Yugi complimented.

"Yeah and if I wasn't already in love with Marik, I'd date you in a heartbeat." Yami Marik smiled. Marik frowned at him. "What? I said that I was already I love with you, please don't get upset Marik" he defended himself.

"Yes, you did say that." Marik agreed then snuggled up to him Yami lovingly. Said Yami then wrapped his arms around Marik, pulling him closer.

"The idiot girl was right, you are hot." Bakura smirked, said 'idiot girl' turned toward him with an evil glare plastered on her face.

"Bakura be nice or you're sleeping on the couch for two weeks!" Ryou yelled at his Yami. Bakura then paled and apologized to Anzu right away. Kaiba on the other hand was completely speechless as his eyes were following Joey. Said blonde then turned and walked toward Kaiba.

"Hey, Kaiba danks fer buyin' me clothes and stuff." Joey hesitantly thanked Kaiba looking away from the CEO embarrassed. "You didn' have t' do dat."

Kaiba had finally found his voice and said, "I know Mutt." He smirked.

"Dammit Kaiba, jus' when I was tryin' to be more civil with ya, ya STILL insult me!" Joey yelled angrily. "And I ain't a dog neither!" she finished with a huff. When she looked up at Kaiba ready to give more rants, she stopped; there was a small smile of… playfulness… on the man. To say Joey was surprised would be an understatement; she was in an utter and complete shock.

"What's wrong Mutt? Cat got your tongue?" Kaiba said smugly.

That brought Joey out of her trance, she then glared at him but then got an idea, since he's messing with her why not do back to him. She smiled a devilish grin at him. "Oh man, look at my breasts, they're so HUGE!" everyone then stared. "Dear lord, how do girls with big boobs handle them? Feels like I would fall to the ground if I leaned forward enough." Joey said grabbing them and squeezing them. "And I can't really tell if they're firm or just squishy probably 'cause it's my own body. Hey Kaiba," Joey grabbed the brunette's hands and put one on each of her breasts. "Do they feel firm or squishy to ya?" she asked innocently. Kaiba's eyes widened but he didn't move and he wasn't about to speak. "Come on Kaiba I really want to know. And yer not gonna get a good feel of 'em if you don't squeeze 'em. Go on Kaiba squeeze 'em." Joey taunted. Kaiba glared at her, she was taunting him. He squeezed her breasts, which earned him a small smirk from the blonde. "Well Kaiba what did they feel like?" Joey sneered at him. Everyone else was in a state of shock, amusement, or just plain confused at the whole situation.

Kaiba leaned down, his mouth right next to her ear and whispered in a husky voice "They are indeed firm but they are also soft." Kaiba then released her breasts and left the game shop.

"What the hell was that about?" Bakura asked bewildered.


	4. Chapter 3

Joey stood completely still, she couldn't believe of what just happened…Kaiba had given an answer but he did it with such a SEXY tone! "Hey miss blonde, are you going to just stand there like a dumb ass or are you going to answer me?" Bakura interrupted her train of thought and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Did you say something?" Joey asked him, still confused.

"Yeah actually I did, I asked you 'What the hell was that about?!'" He screamed at her. He didn't like being ignored.

"Well he was being mean to me so I thought I'd do it back by trying to embarrass him!" Joey answered innocently. "But it backfired; he didn't seem embarrassed at ALL! What the hell is wrong with that guy? Normally, when a girl asks a guy to feel her chest, his automatic first response is to get embarrassed!" She screamed in frustration. Everyone looked at her.

Anzu stepped in. "Joey's right. Kaiba was completely calm and collected despite the embarrassing situation."

"Whoever said that Kaiba was 'normal'?" Marik stated. Everyone thought about it for a moment, then they all came to the conclusion 'no one has… not even Mokuba, his own little brother, has ever said that Kaiba was normal'.

"He could've at least showed a bit of shock; stupid, emotionless, bastard.

"Joey! You know how I feel about cussing!" Yugi warned.

"Sorry Yug'" She apologized quickly. Everyone was quiet for about three minutes until Marik broke the silence.

"Why don't we ask him?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I see no reason why we can't." Yami concluded.

"I'm gonna ask him by myself. Even if he started it, it's still partially my fault for playing along with his game." Joey explained. "And besides I'm the only one who got sleep and you all look tired. Why don't you all go to bed while I ask Kaiba, ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement and so Joey set off to the Kaiba manner. After passing a few mansions she found the one she was looking for and of course it was the biggest mansion in the area, the only mansion that was bigger than this was probably Pegasus's mansion. She walked up to the iron gates and saw the letters 'KC' welded into the bars making it obvious who's house this is. She then walked up to the buzzing machine and pushed the buzzer and waited.

A few seconds later and voice came on the intercom "Yes? Who is this?" it was Mokuba.

"Hey squirt, did your brother tell ya what happened to me?" Joey asked.

"…JOEY?!" Mokuba screamed in confusion and shock.

"Yeah it's me." She answered knowingly.

"Wow! Seto wasn't kidding; you really are a girl now aren't you?"

"Sure am." she answered.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Yes please."

"Ok, wait a second ok?" the intercom clicked off and then gates roared to life and opened inwardly allowing Joey to go inside. After walking up the ridiculously long drive way she was met with an excitable Mokuba at the front door. "Holy crap you are a girl!" he stated in disbelief looking at her. "And you're a pretty girl too." He smiled at her and she smiled lovingly back, she loved Mokuba as if he were her own little brother. "Any way, is there a specific reason you're here?"

"Actually I came here to speak with Kaiba about something." Joey stated nervously, she didn't know how Kaiba would react seeing her in his mansion without his permission.

"Alright, follow me and I'll take you to his room." Mokuba gestured her to follow him, she went through an enormous white hallway and was met with a cerulean colored door, and it kind of reminded her of the color of Kaiba's eyes. Mokuba knocked on the door "Hey Seto, Joey wants to talk to you. Can she come in?"

A few seconds passed before Kaiba's voice answered him. "Fine."

"Alright Joey please don't fight with him ok?" he pleaded.

"I ain't making any promises. I'll try to be civil as much as possible with him, but if he starts it I'm not holding back just because you're his brother." Joey warned.

"I guess I can deal with that, but if he does please don't kill him." He agreed.

"Ugh, fine I won't kill him." She complied. He smiled and left down the same hallway back to the living room. Joey looked toward the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door very slowly. She looked in the room and saw Kaiba sitting in a black leather computer chair typing on his computer. Joey then proceeded to look around the room and saw it was very spacious. There was a king sized tempurpedic mattress with crisp white sheets and a giant blue comforter on top. He also had silk blue curtains with a white ribbon tying them together in an elegant fashion. The walls were the color of a light sky blue. She was in awe of the room of how it fit his personality almost to perfection.

"Does the mutt like what she sees?" Kaiba smirked.

"I do actually but I could deal without the nicknames, thank you." She spat back at him. He stood up and walked toward her, she came to realize that Kaiba was really tall, like 6'4" tall and he was hovering over her trying to intimidate her but she wouldn't have none of that, she herself stared right back at him with a glare plastered on her face to show she wasn't even a bit intimidated by his actions.

"Even as a woman now, you still have defiance and you're nowhere near afraid of me are you?" he asked.

"Not even the slightest." She stated defiantly. Kaiba loved that about Joey. Joey was never afraid of him despite his power and money whereas every other person on the planet won't cross him out of fear of having their lives ruined. Kaiba then realized that Joey was the same whether Joey was a man or a woman didn't matter. Joey was still going to defy him and fight him with that fiery passion in her honey brown eyes that he had grown to love. Without him realizing it he smiled toward her. "Kaiba?" she asked surprised. He's smiling at me! He's SMILING at me! Kaiba never smiles unless it's with his little brother, but here I am with him smiling at me. "Are ya alright?" she asked confused. Kaiba's face then went blank.

'That's it, I must love Joey. I love everything about Joey even if Joey was a man before and a woman now I still love Joey.' Kaiba conclude his thoughts, stood up, walked up to Joey, and was about say something when he saw she was staring at him with a confused cute puppy like expression on her face and that was when he lost his self-control. He grabbed her by the chin and kissed her full on the lips.

Joey's mind went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

'He's kissing me…he's kissing me…SETO KAIBA IS KISSING ME?!' Joey screamed in her head. She was sure her face was bright red by now, and she couldn't tell if it was a dream like she was still asleep at Yugi's house, or if she just spaced out while at Kaiba's house and she was daydreaming. No matter the case she took full advantage of the situation at hand, she stuck her hands in his chocolate brown hair and pulled him down toward her.

Feeling Joey respond to the kiss, Kaiba was relieved, so he wrapped one of his arms to the small of her back, and the on the side of her head and pulled her toward him to have a more passionate kiss.

For a split second they both had to break for air but then immediately crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Kaiba had never really felt anything for anyone except for Mokuba but that was family love, this was completely new territory for him.

Joey had dated a few girls and the most they've done was a peck on the lips, but that nothing compared to what was going on now. Kaiba and Joey kissing, it still had a weird ring to it but at the same time it was a comfortable, soothing sound to hear. Kaiba broke the kiss and Joey was disappointed, but was caught off guard when she looked into his eyes. She had seen hatred, fury, and annoyance flick across his blue eyes. But now his eyes showed a loving, passionate human being and that's when she realized that this was not a dream, there's no way in hell even she could make that up and with Kaiba no less! And so Joey freaked out about the whole situation and instead of doing the normal thing, freezing in place/or pass out, her immediate thought is to run like a bat out a hell. So, she ran, ran out the Kaiba manor, passed Yugi's house, and almost half way across town before she stopped running. Now, she decided to sit down, rest a bit, and then contemplate what had happened.

~ At the Kaiba Corp. Estate ~

Kaiba is in his room, dumbfounded at what he did and what happened with Joey, when Mokuba comes running in the room with a 'what the hell happened just now?' type expression. "First Joey comes to see you, then you guys are together for about ten minutes and since I didn't hear any yelling I thought you guys were getting along. But the next second later I hear hurrying footsteps down the stairs and I see Joey running with a shocked, scared expression, Seto what the hell happened?!" Seto has a blank face, and Mokuba gets a worried look plastered on his face and gently asks "Big brother did you tell Joey how felt about her?"

That seemed to stir him out of his trance and he looks at his brother and sighs "No, I didn't tell her" a relieved sigh came from the other, and in a small voice Kaiba said "I kissed her."

Mokuba's eyes widened "You just said that you DIDN'T …!"

Kaiba interrupted. "There were no words spoken therefore I didn't 'tell' her anything." looking away from his brother.

"THAT STILL COUNTS!" Mokuba yells infuriated, then calms down slowly and says "At least to a girl it counts."

Seto faced his brother "Joey just turned into a girl this morning; I don't think she understood what I meant when I kissed her. To her, she probably thinks I just kissed her because I'm a heartless bastard, who just wanted to piss her off just because I could." His face turned solemn as he spoke those words, 'Joey hates me, end of story.' he thought.

As if reading Seto's mind, Mokuba states "I don't think Joey hates you." Seto looks down at his brother, "I think he-she hates it when you make fun of her by calling her a dog and doesn't like it when you insult her friends, but for the most part I don't think she hates you in general." Mokuba concluded. Seto smiles softly toward his brother and said brother runs up to him and hugs him. "Now you think on what I just said for a while and I'll call up Joey to come back alright?" Seto nods in agreement. Mokuba runs out the room, and Seto goes back to working on his computer with a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

~At Yugi's House~

"Hi Mokuba," Yugi greeted the younger Kaiba.

"Hi Yugi, um… is Joey here?" Mokuba questioned anxiously.

"Uh no, actually, but I think of places to find hi-her, why, what happened?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Well, I need to find her and bring her to talk with my brother because he's socially inept and doesn't know how to express his feelings the right way without making him look like a total jackass." Mokuba explained nonchalantly.

Yugi giggled at the 'jackass' bit and the way that Mokuba had so plainly stated that his older brother was 'socially inept'. At that point Yami walked in when Mokuba said "…is a jackass". "Who is a jackass?" he smiled at Yugi giggling.

Yugi answered between his giggles "...his…brother…"

Yami looked at Mokuba, "Did you seriously call your brother a 'jackass'?"

Mokuba stared at him, "I live with him, I know exactly how much of asshole he can be." Yami then burst out laughing. "Any way, Yugi, you said you might know where Joey is?" Mokuba changed the subject.

By that time Yugi had stopped giggling and faced the younger Kaiba with a warm smile. "Yeah, I know a few places where she might be. I'll go with you to help you find her and try to coax her into going to see your brother while I'm at it."

Mokuba jumped up and down in excitement then exclaimed "Thank you SO much Yugi!" Yugi could smile awkwardly at him, he just insulted his older brother, cussed, and now he was jumping around like a little kid, Mokuba was definitely going through the in between kid and teenager stage. That was understandable considering the kid was what, 12-13 years old?

~At the Domino Park~

"Why would Joey be at the park?" Mokuba asked.

"Joey would always bring his little sister Serenity to the park when she around to visit. Serenity liked the pond and Joey would always take her there and walk around the pond until she either had to leave or because she was hungry. When she was hungry they would come to my house and Joey would cook up a big meal to feed Serenity, Yami, Grandpa, hi-her and me. And boy, she made delicious food, I swear if she were to go to culinary school she would be the top of her class." Yugi commented. Mokuba smiled at Yugi. No wonder Yami loves him so much, he's so selfless and caring of others kind of like a motherly trait and no one could resist his big violet eyes, well maybe Seto could, but he's trapped in Joey's puppy dog eyes so that it doesn't even count. "Joey?" Yugi called. No answer.

"Joey!" Mokuba called louder.

"She's not here." Yugi said disappointed.

"How do you know she's not here?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Because the least she would do is give us a hint if she was here and she didn't, so I'm believing she's not here." Yugi concluded.

"Well, is there another place she could be?" Mokuba asked hopefully. He really needed to find her and clear up the misunderstanding between her and Seto. Yugi had to stop and think for a while and almost made Mokuba lose hope when he had taken a while to answer him.

"Yeah, there's one other place she could be at." Yugi concluded.

"Where?" Mokuba asked eyes gleaming excitement.

Yugi laughed a bit before he answered the grey eyed child, "There's this old, thick apple tree that is just outside the south end of the park and usually during the spring time when the apples are present she'd go there, climb the tree and just sit there eating apples grumbling to herself about what she doesn't like and why things went the way they did and you know, all that sulking stuff.

Mokuba chuckled amusingly at that comment "Really? I never thought Joey was the sulking type."

"She's not; for the most part that is, she'll usually just brush off whatever upset her that day. But there are days when a person needs to let out all their frustration, anger, and stress, I'm sure you brother has a lot of days when that happens." Yugi defended.

"You have no idea." Mokuba stated overwhelmingly. Yugi and Mokuba kept walking until they saw this huge tree in front of them. "Is this it?" Mokuba asked warily.

"Yep, come on." Yugi grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him under the tree and told him to look up. He did as he was told and to his surprise amongst all the bright red apples and the light green leaves he also so a glint of golden blonde hair flowing in the small wind. He turned toward Yugi who wore a knowing smile.

"Joey…" Mokuba called out softly, hoping not to startle or anger the blonde duelist.

"Louder, I think she's asleep." Yugi whispered.

Mokuba looked back up at the magnificent tree and hollered Joey's name at it. That did something, the few lose strands that were barley seen soon grown thicker as the beholder of such beautiful hair had awakened from her slumber then turn toward the direction of the voice that called her and looked at the two boys below with sleepy eyes. Once she realized who they were she decided to get down seeing the expression on Mokuba's face of cautious determination. Once she was on the ground Mokuba asked in a pleading voice "Will you please come with me back to mansion?"

Joey stared into his grey eyes and said plainly "That depends. What am I going to do there?"

"Would you talk to my broth-…"Mokuba started, but then Joey cut him off.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I know you're mad at him but there's been a misunderstanding."

"Are ya talkin' about when he insulted me for no reason all da time or are ya referring to him kissing me when I know he hates me?" Joey knew she was just being petty and she knew that Mokuba didn't deserve her spite but damn it all she still pissed about the whole situation.

"Both." Mokuba said weakly. Joey was really scary when she was angry.

"Come on Joey; don't take your anger out on Mokuba. He came all the way to my house asking about some places he had a chance of finding you. He believes it's really important that you talk to Kaiba, if it wasn't that important he wouldn't have done anything."Yugi defended. Joey huffed. "He called Kaiba a jackass if that makes you feel any better."

At that Joey had to smile "Did ya really?" looking at Mokuba who blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" he answered shyly.

"Well, I guess since ya called ya own brother a jackass, I'll go an' talk to him if ya really want me too." Joey stated satisfied.

"Really?" Mokuba asked in surprise.

"Sure, but only if ya really want me too." Joey reminded the younger Kaiba.

"It's really important to both Seto and me if you would come and talk to him." Mokuba pleaded the blonde.

"Oh alright fine, I'll go talk to him, but if he starts doing any weird things I'm out and I won' be coming back ya understand?" She said firmly.

"Understand you loud and clear Joey!" Mokuba confirmed. Joey had a feeling that something was going to happen during her talk with Kaiba.

Later on she'll realize how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey, along with Yugi and Mokuba, were at the front door of the Kaiba mansion. "Well might as well get this over with…" stated Joey.

"Are you sure, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I already promised the squirt I'd talk to his jackass of a brother, and I don' back down on my promises." Joey stated. Yugi gave her a sympathetic look as they all walked inside.

"I'm gonna go get my brother, hopefully, get to come down from his room, but if he doesn't would you be willing to go up there to talk to him?"Pleaded Mokuba, he even used his own puppy dog eyes on her to add to the effect.

Joey looked at him, and sighed, "Fine, but 'someone' is goin' to buy me some food after this."

Mokuba cheered, "Thank you, Joey! I'll buy you any kind of food you want ok?" Then he ran upstairs.

~Seto's room~

"Seto…?" Mokuba called. He looked in the room, searching, then his eyes caught the glimpse of brown hair on the opposite side of the bed. "Is Seto asleep?" he questioned out loud. He walked around the bed and nearly died of laughter. There was his brother alright, sitting on the floor with his laptop, with a cup of coffee beside him, and not one, not two, THREE little blue eyes white dragon plushies, two of them were on either side of his shoulders while the third one he held in his left arm.

Seto looked at his brother in confusion "What's so funny Mokuba?"

"HAHAHA! Seto, you have no idea how ridiculous you look right now!" laughed Mokuba. His 'all too serious brother' had these cute little dragon plushies around him, it was just so hilarious! "You're in your 'serious, I'm busy' zone and you have these adorable little plushies surrounding you!" Mokuba busted out laughing again.

"I still fail to see how my current state is 'funny' to you" Seto stated perplexed.

"That jus' means yer more oblivious than Yugi." Joey entered giggling.

Yugi came after her and laughed a bit too, until he heard the previous comment "Hey!" Yugi complained. He wasn't oblivious, was he?

Seto looked up at Joey, she was still giggling while Yugi was trying to get her to take back her insults. 'She's here, she actually came back?' he thought. 'And she's giggling at me, but…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Joey's question "What're their names?"

He looked at her, he saw her say something to him but he was so lost in thought that he didn't really hear what she said, "What did you say?" in curious but confused voice. She looked at him with a glare, how dare, he ignore what she said!

Mokuba laughed at him and looked toward Joey, "You broke his train of thought Joey. At least he 'knew' you were the one talking to him. Most of the time, when I tell him something during this state, he'll just look up at me and go back to his thoughts. He at least realized that you were talking to him."

Joey's irritation had died down dramatically, then looked to Seto with an apologetic smile "Oh… well I asked ya what their names were."

"Whose names?"

"Yer little blue eyes."

"I haven't actually thought of naming them." Seto answered honestly. Was he supposed to name them?

"Well I think ya should name 'em, don' ya guys think so too?" Joey smiled, looking at both Yugi and Mokuba who nodded in agreement.

"I've never been good with names." He confessed

"Ya've got amazin' name brand stuff from Kaiba Corp." she retaliated.

"That's because I pay people to come up with naming the products, the only involvement I had was picking between the best selected names." He clarified.

"So…if Mokuba, Yugi, and I came up with a list of names, and had agreed on several names for da three of 'em, would ya pick a name for 'em?" Joey offered. She wasn't really mad at him anymore, how could she be mad at him with these sweet little toys around him, it just made him absolutely adorable.

"I guess so…" he replied uncertain.

"Awesome, can I borrow yer computer'?" she asked.

Seto was thrown off buy this request, he hardly ever let Mokuba use his computer but that was because Mokuba had his own computer to use, play with, and more than likely break. Seto had to replace six computers in the last three months. But he didn't think Joey would break it plus he was in the room so he could watch her with it even she wanted to destroy it so he chose to let her use it. He held it out to her and responded "Fine, but be careful with it, I already had to replace a certain little brother of mine's computer about six times in the last three months and I do not wish to revisit the electronics store anytime soon."

She snickered. "Nice one Mokuba, yer brother might as well buy the whole store seein' as how ya keep breakin' yer computers."

"He can, he just won't." he explained befuddled.

"Why? Ya have da money to do it." She asked puzzled.

"Because I only need the laptops, I have only ever needed to replace the TV's three times in the last few years and I only ever buy phones if Mokuba wants a new one, he never breaks nor loses his phone and that's the thing that costs the least out of all the things I have to buy from that store." He contradicted. He glared at his little brother who had sheepish smile on his face.

Joey smiled in delight at the two brothers, she had been looking up names both girl and boy names for the little blue eyes and she came up with three very good lists. She cut in "Hey Kaiba, do ya have a printer?"

"Yes." He replied. He predicted her next question "Do you wish to use it?"

"Yes please!"

He got up and walked over to desk, turned on his printer and checked to see if it had enough paper and ink. Once that was done, he walked back to his seat on the floor and placed his little plushies in their original places on him. He took the computer from Joey and printed the document she created, then, handed it back to her. "It's being printed."

"Alright guys, Mokuba, you focus on the boys name list, Yugi you focus on the unisex name list, and I'll focus on the girls name list ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mokuba and Yugi both cheered, they each took their individual lists and started considering possible names for the plushies with true determination. Seto disregarded them and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

~Three hours later~

Seto was quietly working when he heard his door slam open and he heard three voices at once, he heard both Yugi and Joey shout "Kaiba!" and he heard his little brother scream out "Seto!" At least he got an acceptable amount of work done he presumed. He sighed and prepared to be bombarded with questions, assuming that answers were what they wanted.

Joey stood in front of him with a big grin on her face as she spoke "Alright Kaiba we have gone over all the names and had picked specific ones on each list. Now, ya have to pick a name for each little blue eye." She handed each list to him. He looked at the lists; each one was covered in different colored pen marks and he recognized that the blue colored pen was used to confirm the selected names.

He looked over them for about ten minutes before he finally decided on three individual names. "Kaito, Aoi, and Miku, will be the names of my blue eyes." Joey smiled at him, and then held out her hand to him. He gave a startled expression, 'What does she want now?' he thought. She then pointed to the little toys.

"I need to have yer blue eyes for a minute, ok?" she asked as she hinted toward the differently colored boxes next to Mokuba, who had these pleading puppy dog eyes looking straight at him.

He murmured "Fine." as he allowed Joey to take the toys from him. He knew he wasn't going to win if Joey put on those eyes like Mokuba's, he had a hard enough time rejecting his little brother when he wanted something dangerous like a 'pet' tiger. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't particularly mind cats all that much but he had a serious problem in keeping a cat that was about ten times larger than a normal cat, and that could easily kill both him and his little brother, no thank you.

"Thanks Kaiba." She took off with them giggling. Mokuba and Yugi also left with her. They ran out the door, probably not meaning to, and slammed it shut. Seto just rolled his eyes and got back to work.

~In Mokuba's room~

The three of them opened each of the boxes and started writing the chosen names on the cards. They did so with the intention of finding which one of them had the neatest handwriting. As it turned out, Yugi had the neatest and the prettiest handwriting. Mokuba and Joey giggled at him, while his face had a cute little blush of embarrassment. In the boxes they had dog collars, one black, one yellow, and one purple. On each of the collars Yugi sketched in the names on either side of the collars. There were these lockets on the neck bands and inside Yugi wrote: Property of Seto Kaiba if found bring to the Kaiba mansion.

"Sweet! Now, let's bring 'em to the almighty Seto Kaiba and see his reaction!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi and Mokuba rolled their eyes at her.

Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other for a moment, then Yugi said "Why don't you bring them to him yourself Joey?"

She looked at him in confusion until Mokuba spoke up "Yeah Joey, this would be a good time for you to talk to him like you promised. Are you still mad at him?"

"No, I'm not mad at him, I'm still confused as hell, but I'm not mad anymore." Joey explained.

"Well then will you talk to him?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll talk to him" Joey agreed, ruffled his hair, and took the little blue eyes with her out the door to Seto's room. Instead of bursting the door open like last time, she opened it as quietly as she could. She stepped in, took in a deep breath, and walked over to Seto. "Kaiba…?" she called out softly, hoping to not startle him.

In the end it didn't really work. Seto had been so busy with his work, that he didn't hear someone walk in, so when he heard his name being called he was quite surprised, his body jolted, and he looked up at said person. He saw his blue eyes and noticed that they had collars on them, each of which had the names he picked out. He gave a small genuine smile at Joey, whom of which gave a smile of her own back to him. He knew something was up with Joey; she was being way to quiet. "I take it you're not just here to give me back my blue eyes are you?"

She laughed a little "No, I'm not."

"Then what else are you here for?" he inquired.

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you hated me and nothing was going to change that."

Seto stayed silent for a while before he asked, "What do you think is my opinion is of you?"

"That I'm a worthless, stupid, pathetic mutt who's a mediocre duelist. And ya hate my guts." As she said those words she watched his face for any sign of emotion. She found nothing. She looked in his eyes and saw a sea of emotions mixed with confusion, sadness, shame, and a bit of misery.

He took a deep breath and sighed "Do you want to know what I really think?"

"Only if yer willin' to share." She said in hopes of giving him enough time to contemplate his choices.

He looked at her and said with a sad smile "I'm a socially inept moron."

She looked at him in puzzlement until she burst into a laughing fit. "HAHA! OMG! I can't believe ya jus' SAID that!"

"What's so funny?" he questioned. It was the truth, he knew he wasn't a social person, he much preferred being alone and because of this, any of his social skills he had, dwindled little by little until it was just barely there from being around Mokuba and the 'geek squad'.

"Ya jus' called yer self a socially inept moron!" she yelled in hysteria.

"So? It's true." He loved hearing her laugh. Even if her laugh sounded a bit different from when she was a boy, it still had the same effect on him, it made him smile and chuckle a little, but most importantly it made him truly happy to hear it.

She had calmed down from her laughing hysteria into a little fit of giggles. After a while she had stopped giggling and just smiled at him "I'm not mad at ya. I'm jus' confused. I'm actually intrigued to hear what ya've got to say about yer statement."

"The reason I said that was to simply explain why I act with people with the way I do. With Mokuba, I act more like a father than a brother to him, and that's all stemmed from raising him since he was little when we lost our parents. With business people, I act like a dictator to show that they shouldn't mess with me or my company. Now, I don't do that to my employees, I treat them with respect and I'm quite lenient with them. If an employee needs a little extra money, I give it to them, and only once in my years of running the company only one of my employees has not paid me back yet. Now with your friends, I don't really hate any of them. I really don't mind Yugi, he's nice and has only ever wanted to be friends with me. I only mind Anzu when she's giving those dreadful friendship speeches. Tristan, he's protective of you but he does sometimes get on my nerves. Duke, in my opinion, is just plain weird, but I don't necessarily mind that about him. Ryou, I like him because he's quiet and he at times can get Bakura to shut up. Speaking of Bakura, he's creepy and a thief, I would never allow him into my house willingly, but I don't care if he's around unless he calls me 'priest, now, that bugs the hell out of me. Marik and Yami Marik, they are both psychopaths, but they leave me alone for the most part. Yami, I only really hate him because he keeps winning against me, him as a person he's a decent guy, and I would not mind letting him into my house." He took a deep breath. That was a long explanation.

She looked at him in complete and utter shock, he had never spoken more than a few sentences at a time but here he is giving this extremely long explanation. After a few moments she was over her shock and she asked "What about me?"

"You're a different story. Out of everyone I've ever met, you've stood your ground against me. You fought back, you never cowered away in fear of me, hell you've even had the guts to physically fight me from time to time. No matter how hard I tried to keep you away with insults, threats, and on occasion my fist, you just kept coming back to fight me more. And eventually I began to like what you did, and most often I would try to rile you up so you would fight against me," He paused a moment before speaking again. "And I began to like other things about you. Your loyalty to your friends, your happy-go-lucky personality, your honesty, your laughter, your smile, and because of this, I didn't know what to do when it comes to you. So, I did the only thing I knew how to do, I tried to hide, suppress my feelings and mask it with harsh, cold words against you." He looked at her, her face was blank, and he continued "And I want to tell you that I'm truly sorry for what I d…" he didn't get to finish because another pair of lips covered his own.

Joey was so happy that she kissed him with so much passion that she cried tears of joy. To think that Kaiba loved her was the most amazing thought to have ever crossed her mind. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Joey put her arms around his neck to pull his head down toward her to deepen the kiss. She felt a shy tongue lick at her lips, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth, the first thing she tasted was coffee, then cinnamon, and then something she couldn't place her finger on, it had to be Kaiba's natural flavor, and it tasted amazing. 'I could get used to this.' She thought happily.

'She's kissing me…she's KISSING me!' his mind had shut down for a few seconds to register what just happened. He decided to enjoy the kiss, wrapped his arms around her, and loving the feeling of being kissed. After he felt Joey's arms around his neck, he decided to be a little bold and dart his tongue across her lips, when she opened her mouth, he wasted no time and slipped his tongue in. Her mouth was sour and tangy, she probably ate some candy from Mokuba earlier, he assumed, but then he tasted something sweet, 'this has to be her taste, it's wonderful' he thought. Wanting to taste her more, he sucked on her bottom lip, she gasped, then he thrust in his tongue, licking every inch of her mouth.

After a moment they had to break for air. They looked at each other, faces flushed, breathing heavily, and wrapped in each other's arms. Gaining her breath, she spoke up "Kaiba, would you have done this with me if I was a boy still?"

"Of course I would, I love you for who you are, not what gender you are. Now, don't get me wrong, it is going to be much easier for us to be accepted as a couple since you are a girl now." He stated reassuringly.

"So, are we a couple now?"

"…Only if you want us to be."

"Then yes, we are a couple now." She smiled sweetly at him.

They kissed each other again, this time it was just a sweet, loving kiss. Like they say The third time's the charm.And it was true for them at that moment.

The end


End file.
